<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They will be okay! by BlueTulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842202">They will be okay!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips'>BlueTulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Murillo-Marquina home [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula gets her first period, when Raquel is around. Sergio comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Professor | Sergio Marquina &amp; Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Murillo-Marquina home [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They will be okay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello...</p><p>Hope everyone's well! </p><p>I am sorry I haven't posted much in this series recently. I was focussed on writing the other stories!!<br/>But, I am back with domestic fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eating lunch by the beach was something that was never allowed by the lady boss of the house. Mainly, because Paula plays with the sand and continues to eat at the same time. According to her, she eats with a spoon anyways, so it is considered hygienic.  The thirteen year old girl stopped being cute long ago and was now a sassy teenager. More often, the mother and daughter argue about anything and everything accompanied by the occasional crying and exchange of mean phrases - <em>‘I wish I had a different mother’, ‘you are a bossy control freak’, ‘you are jealous’, ‘I wish I could exchange you for someone better’, ‘You are not a cop anymore and this is not a police station!’</em>. Their drama is more entertaining than television. Thankfully, Paula likes Sergio and they always get along even during her mood swings. That only pisses off Raquel more. But, Raquel was not alone amidst all the father-daughter bonding. Andres, their almost two year old son, always took his mother’s side.  Even though, his idea of a squabble is pushing random noises through his soft pink lips accompanied by a pout and throwing things, he ensured that his argument was loud and clear.</p><p>Raquel's absence in the house brought out totally contradicting emotions from their kids. Paula, who waits for such golden opportunities, doesn't not wait until her mother reaches the front yard before she bangs the door behind her back. Andres, on the other hand, cries his lungs out clenching his Mamma's hair unwilling to let go. The boy is so attached to his mother that he won't sleep without having skin contact with her every night. Today was different. Marivi suffered from a heart attack and was at the hospital for overnight observation. Paula was guilt stricken feeling responsible for picking a fight with her mother when she was heart broken.</p><p>"Mamma, you have to let me colour my hair.", the girl screamed from the living room. </p><p>"Paula, I said NO", Raquel reciprocated back with a stronger response. </p><p>"Everyone's doing it. I cannot be uncool in front of my friends because YOU have a boring life!", Paula yelled accusingly.  </p><p>"Fine. Do whatever you want"</p><p>"What? Why?", the girl was taken back by her mother's surrender.</p><p>"Do what you like. I don't have the energy today."</p><p>"Mamma, What's wrong?", she approached closer to read her mother's face.</p><p>"Nothing. Everything is fine. Sergio can take you to the parlour for the hair colouring."</p><p>"Mamma.. Screw that..What's wrong ?", she held her mother's face trying to gain some eye contact. She only saw a tear filled pained expression in them.  "Mamma... Tell me.. please"</p><p>"Your Abuela had a heart attack. She is at the hospital for observation. Your mom is going to stay with her tonight.", Sergio jumped into the conversation answering on her behalf. </p><p><br/>"Oh god. I am so sorry, Mamma.. I did not mean to...", Paula hugged her mother tight caressing her back. </p><p>"It's fine. It's not your fault. She is getting old... And I..", Raquel began to sob at the thought of losing her mother. </p><p><br/>"Mamma.. Look at me..", she took her mother's face and wiped the tears away.  " Abuela is going to be fine. You will see! She loves us too much to let go..."</p><p>"Raquel, I will take care of the kids. You go ahead. Stay with your mom."</p><p>"And, I will make sure, he doesn't screw up!", Paula mocked her father. </p><p>Sergio cooked Paula's favourite Paella for lunch and some mashed vegetables for Andres and the kids joyfully ate. Of course, fun daddy whipped up some ice-cream and they thoroughly enjoyed licking till the end of the bowl. Sergio suggested taking a stroll around the city after lunch, but Paula was too upset about her grandmother to have fun. They all took a nap, instead.  Two healthy well-raised kids, a wife who is the most loving and understanding person alive and, a mother-in-law who is cheerful even on her bad days was a big part of his life that he never planned. It made him feel like the luckiest person alive. Andres's little snort noises between breathes was too adorable to his ears. The little one found it difficult to sleep without his mother, but was too tired to protest. Raquel was still lactating, so she pumped a few bottles for the baby. This was the closest he could get to his mother until next morning. Hugging the little one close to this bare chest, Sergio stared at the beach thanking his stars for the blessed life. </p><p>"AAAAAAH...", he was violently snapped out of his blissful thoughts by Paula's screams. Thankfully, it did not wake Andres. Sergio carefully put the little one in his crib and ran to Paula.</p><p>"Paula. Can I come in ?", he knocked.</p><p>"Yea... okay......", she hesitantly replied. </p><p>"Is everything okay ?"</p><p>"Umm, I need my mother..", she was teary eyed begging him to call her mother.</p><p>"Umm... she needs to be with Abuela. But, I can help..What is it ?"</p><p>She thought for a long minute and slowly removed the blanket to show him a huge stain of blood on her bed. He could see the tears rolling down her eyes as she stared at it. </p><p>"Oh!"...", he took a second to comprehend his vision and relaxed when he realised she wasn't in any danger. </p><p>"I.... think I... got my first period..", she stammered slowly</p><p>"Errr yes... Paula did your mom speak to you about.. about... ?", he adjusted his glass awkwardly unfamiliar about how to handle the situation.</p><p>"About it.....yes..she did..", she nodded slowly.</p><p>"I can call a doctor or a nurse, if you like.."</p><p>"No No.. it's fine. I know what to do.", she shook her head still staring at the stain. "Can you please open my cupboard ? There is a gift wrapped box, can you pass it to me ?"</p><p>"What is it ?", he passed the package to her. </p><p>"Mamma asked me to open it when I get my first period.", she carefully opened it. "Umm.. Can you please stay outside for a while ?"</p><p>"Of course.. call me if you need anything okay ?", he left her alone but stood right outside the door at her service. The box had a pair of new panties, a packet of sanitary pads and feminine wet wipes. Also, a note that said "<em>Paula, Mi vida. If  you open this and I am not around, please don't be scared. Your period is a very natural cycle as a girl. There is nothing to be afraid of. If you had accidentally stained anything, don't worry about it. Mamma will take care of it.  Use the items in the box as I taught you earlier. You will be fine.  I love you so so much, Mi Amor. Don't be scared, I will be with you soon. Lots of kisses to you!</em>". She chuckled sadly at the thoughtful note. The memory of her mother and how she has been mean to her lately moistened her eyes with guilt. She quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower and fixed herself as she was instructed.</p><p>"I am sorry about the sheets!. I .. did .. not ...", she said as she invited Sergio back into her room. </p><p>"Oh No No. It's fine.. Let's buy you new sheets. Until then you can take one of ours!", he gave her a warm smile unsure if it was okay to hug her. "How are you feeling ?", he asked.</p><p>"My stomach hurts a lot. Back and leg too.", she sat on her bed massaging her stomach.</p><p>"Yeah. Your mother has the same effects too. That's why the hot water bottle helps.". They both walked to the living room and he offered her a hot water bottle. </p><p>"So, what does this mean ?", surprising she cuddled next to him resting her head on his shoulders. </p><p>"Well.. it's a natural biological process. Your body's way of indicating that you can have children and ummm... can be sexually active....", he offered a sincere lecture.</p><p>"WHAT ? No ! I don't want kids and.. EWWWW I am definitely not getting near a boy !! EWWW! Boys are disgusting!", she pulled away from him shooting him a disgusted look. </p><p>"Paula, You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I am not ready for you to grow up.", he chuckled. He is not her biological dad, but as they spent years together, he became very protective of her. The thought of a boy in her life terrified him time-to-time. Every time, Raquel tried to convince him explaining that he should be ready if she brings  a boy home, he only wanted to keep his gun clean, functional and ready when the time came.  </p><p>"So, this is a monthly event ?", she asked hoping it wasn't true.</p><p>"Yea, every 28 days. Accompanied by mood swings and from my experience with your mother, a lot of rage!", his face showed all signs of fear. </p><p>"My mom said chocolate helps with that."</p><p>"Yes, It certainly does."</p><p>"When do you think people find love ?", she went back to his embrace.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about girls around the world. But, you lady, I would say when you are 40 years old ?", he said innocently caressing her hair, but kept a very serious tone. </p><p>"You are kidding. My mom had me when she was 30. And, probably met my biological father before that."</p><p>"Well, your mother is not my child. You are!. Plus, if you bring a boy home, I will do a background check and if we approve he can be around you.. under our watch.."</p><p>"So, I am going to be single forever!", she laughed and sighed. She was very grateful for the love Sergio has for them. He took two strangers along with the love of his life, and soon they became his whole world. Paula wondered if her biological father would have been as accepting and understanding as him. Sergio was definitely shy and quiet, but truly an amazing man. She has noticed her mother having arguments with him frequently, but she never felt threatened by him. Nobody in the house has heard Sergio raise his voice at them or speak to them disrespectfully. He has his way of making everyone feel protected and safe. She was so proud of her mother opening her heart for a man like him. </p><p>"Dad, Thank you...", she teared up as she thought about him. She thanked him for everything he has done for her and the family. </p><p>"Always, Mija!", he kissed her forehead sharing a very loving look. </p><p>"Now, be a dear, and get me some chocolates!", she patted his back to get going. "And...  this hot water bottle isn't hot enough.", she added. "..While you are at it..... I would like some tea and popcorn too.."</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to the living room carrying out all her orders, they watched some movies and played board games. Sergio  took Andres was a walk on the beach, Paula decided to rest on the couch and watched them. </p><p>"Paula.. Do you want to go out for dinner ?", he asked wondering if she wanted to celebrate the day she hit puberty. <em>Do women think of this as a joyful day ? Does he take her out for a treat ? Throw a party ?</em> He read that in some cultures, people invite the entire family and throw a ceremony. He had no idea, if that was her expectation! From his understanding, it sounded like a very uncomfortable and painful experience. But, Raquel made it sound like a very proud moment. So, he felt very conflicted and let Paula decide. </p><p>"No, My stomach still hurts and I am too tired.", she groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.  "Can you get us take-out food? I will mash some veggies for Andy."</p><p>She has quickly made a bowl of mashed vegetables for her brother and fed it to him, while Sergio got some Pizza from a small take out. They played a lot of chess and made origamis as they enjoyed dinner. Andres entertained himself with some noisy toys and was very busy chasing his own feet. When it was bed time, Sergio put fresh sheets on Paula's bed and made her a new hot water bottle. </p><p>"Are you going to be okay, by yourself ?", he asked. </p><p>"Yeah. I will be fine. Don't worry.", she smiled widely at her worried father. "Thank you..", she thanked him again for everything - all of the years she spent with him. She meant every word of it. </p><p>"You have said too many times today. I am your father. I am supposed to take care of you. No need to thank me.", he chuckled at her sudden formality. "But, this is your first period, so you are probably kind. I shouldn't get used to the niceness. ", they both laughed at the stereotypical comment. </p><p>"Yea, you shouldn't. Night Night.", she kissed him and went under her blanket. </p><p>"Good Night, baby", he kissed her back and left her room. </p><p>Their relationship started off very rough. Paula was very angry at him for separating her from her real father. She would throw tantrums, cry and stare angrily at him every time he tried being nice. Raquel was the only medicine to his hurt heart during those times. He tried to make efforts, but one cannot make way into a Murillo girl's heart unless she allows it. He respected that and let her approach him. Since the day she did, they have been best friends and her parental figure.</p><p>Raquel, as planned, arrived home with her mother the next morning. She slowly helped her mother settle on her bed and went to find Sergio. Her heart melted at the sight of the father and son cuddled together - Little Andres sucking his thumb and Sergio snoring softly while holding the baby tight. She went to the living room to clean the house leaving them to rest. </p><p>"Hey.. when did you come back ?", Sergio joined her on the hammock while she enjoyed some tea. </p><p>"Few hours ago, my love. Were you okay at home with the kids ?"</p><p>"Yes, Everything was fine. Andy was okay. Although, he tried to suck my nipples quite a few times and gave up frustrated when he figured they were useless.", they laughed hard. She rested her head on his shoulders letting out a big sigh. </p><p>"How is your mother ?", he asked massaging her temples. </p><p>"Fine, physically. More medicines... She is getting old, Sergio. She doesn't even remember me. I just can't accept it.",  she teared up. He only kissed to support her and continued to caress her cheeks. </p><p>"We will make the best use of her time. We will create as many memories as we can. I promise, sweetheart.", he said soothingly. They nodded and remained quiet for long time enjoying the view from the porch. </p><p>"By the way. Paula.. Had her first period, yesterday.", he broke the silence. She looked up in surprise and pulled away to face him. </p><p>"You had already spoken to her about it. So, it was easy on her. She was brave, very brave actually. We got through the day.", he informed her. </p><p>"I will speak to her when she wakes up."</p><p>"You are an amazing mother, Raquel. Just like Marivi. You turned out great. Our kids are the best example for that. They both are dependent on you. But, they also independently learn to survive and manage any situation when you are not around.", he whispered looking into her eyes. </p><p>"I am not my mother, Sergio. That woman has skills that I can't even dream of acquiring."</p><p>"True, but you have skills that are very unique. I hope you give yourself some credits.", he kissed her. "By the way, did you say something to Paula ?", he asked gaining a confused look to his abstract statement. "She kept thanking me, yesterday.", he added. She shrugged uncertain about her daughter's thought process. They slowly started their day by cleaning more and cooking some breakfast. </p><p><br/>"Mamma...", sleepily Paula entered the kitchen and nodded a 'Good Morning' at Sergio and Raquel. "How's abuela ?"</p><p>"She is fine, cariño. How are you feeling ?", she took her daughter into her arms. </p><p>"I am fine. I got my period, Mamma..", she said sadly with a grimaced face. </p><p>"I know, my love. Sergio told me. Is it painful?"</p><p>"Tolerable. But, I don't like the feeling, still!", she complain earning a soft chuckle from the adults. </p><p>"Well, it is not particularly enjoyable. But, you will get used  to it.", Raquel assured. </p><p>"Do I have to go to school with it ?", she asked suddenly. She was surprised her mother nodded and Sergio shrugged as if it was her choice. "Did you go to work with it ?", she asked.</p><p>"Ugh.. All the time. Sometime, I was running .. chasing some criminals too.", she recalled rolling her eyes. </p><p><br/>"When does it stop ?"</p><p>"Well, when you are older. It does eventually stop.", Raquel responded.</p><p>"So, it stopped for you.? I mean, aren't really old ?", she mocked earning a smack on her shoulders.  From the other side of the kitchen, they heard a "OOH", from Sergio.</p><p>"You are lucky I love you.", Raquel playfully rebuked and threw a spoon at Sergio. "Both of you."</p><p>Sergio made chocolate chip pancakes for his girls and they chatted a lot over breakfast. They always paired up when they had to make fun of Sergio and today was no exception. When they heard Andres crying from his crib, Raquel left the other two alone to attend to the baby. She shot one last look at her husband and daughter. She was always worried about Paula bonding with Sergio. But turns out, they were wonderful together, after all. Last night, every minute she spent with her mother, she was worried about how her family would survive if something happened to her. Would Sergio be able to take over ? She smiled at the promising sight in front of her. Sergio patting Paula's head when she choked on her pancakes was oddly comforting to her. With or without her, they are going to survive. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you liked it!!  Please leave a kudos and if possible, a comment too!! Thank you so so much !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>